


After a long day

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Sometimes Garak is still a bit insecure





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to silverelfimage for the prompt—cuddling after a long day

Sometimes Kelas and Julian came home together, and this was one of those days. Most times, Garak enjoyed when that happened. This was decidedly not one of those days. He heard them arguing from half a block away, and went inside to pour two glasses of kanar, which he silently handed them and returned to pruning his vining roses for the fall. After he decided the noise from inside had gone on long enough, he reentered their home with a slightly sharp, “Doctors.”

“Oh, we’re not really fighting, Elim,” said Julian, who was still not-Cardassian enough to imagine it was the fact of verbal conflict that was upsetting him.

“You are, however, talking shop in the house. You have the entire day to work together, and as a member of this household who is not privy to that time, I would appreciate it if you left work at the clinic.”

Julian immediately apologized but Kelas looked unchastened. He came over and lightly kissed his lover. “Rough day, Elim?”

“Well, I do also go to work, a fact that seems to escape both your memories, but no, not particularly.”

Garak headed into the kitchen and began stirring the contents of the pot on the stove. Julian followed, leaned over his shoulder to deeply inhale the scent of the vegetable stew. “You cooked, Elim! I’m sorry I didn’t notice when I walked in. I don’t know how, I’m famished and that smells amazing!”

Garak gifted him a slight smile. Parmak, still observing him intently, said, “Tell us what’s bothering you, Elim.”

“Absolutely nothing. Though I do wonder sometimes when the two of you will realize you are much better suited to each other than anyone is to me.”

Parmak came to the other side of him and reached his arms around so that Garak was surrounded.“You foolish old man. After everything we’ve been through to be here together, can you honestly imagine any of us giving this up? Besides, who would feed Julian? Or keep his clothes mended, since he manages to rip something every day?”

“Hey!” Julian protested, but laughingly. “We need you, too, Elim. Now turn the heat down and leave this. I know you all worry so much about keeping me fed, but I would rather cuddle on the couch.”

Garak sniffed, “I don’t cuddle,” as his partners led him back to the living room, arms still around him and shuffling him along between them.

Parmak laughed, “Yes, you do.”

And they did.


End file.
